


Cartas (Oscar Wilde & Lord Alfred)

by Blankpires



Series: Cartas Homossexuais da História [1]
Category: Literature - Fandom
Genre: Cartas de amor, Eu amo Oscar Wilde :(, Love Letters, M/M, tradução
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Tradução de cartas entre Oscar Wilde e Alfred "Bosie" Douglas + outras cartas e informações adicionais.





	1. Novembro de 1892

**Author's Note:**

> huhh oscar wilde is the loml

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie**

>  Querido Bosie... Eu gostaria muito de ir contigo para algum lugar onde está quente e colorido.

_**Contexto** _

Em Junho de 1891, Wilde conheceu Lord Alfred "Bosie" Douglas, um estudante de Oxford e poeta talentoso de 21 anos, quem se tornaria o próprio Dorian Gray do autor - a sua musa literária, o seu génio malvado, o seu amante inquieto. Foi durante o curso do seu caso com Bosie que Wilde escreveu _Salomé_ as quatro grande peças que até hoje permanecem importantes no seu legado.


	2. Janeiro de 1893

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie, Babbacombe Cliff**

> Meu próprio Menino,
> 
> O teu soneto é encantador, e é uma maravilha que aqueles teus lábios vermelhos petala de rosa sejam feitos não menos pela loucura da música de uma canção do que pela loucura dos beijos. A tua esbelta alma dourada caminha entre a paixão e a poesia. Eu sei que Jacinto, quem Apolo amava tão loucamente, eras tu nos tempos gregos.  
>  Porque é que estás sozinho em Londres, e quando é que vais a Salisbury? Vai até lá para resfriar as tuas mãos no crepúsculo cinza das coisas góticas e vem até aqui sempre que quiseres. É um lugar encantador - só faltas tu; mais vai primeiro a Salisbury.
> 
> Sempre, com amor eterno,  
>  Teu,  
>  Oscar


	3. Março de 1893

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie**

> Mais querido de todos os Meninos
> 
> A tua carta foi encantadora - vinho tinto e amarelo para mim - mas eu estou triste e de mau humor **[1]** \- Bosie - tu não podes fazer cenas comigo - eles matam-me - eles destroem a beleza da vida - eu não te posso ver, tão Grego e gracioso, distorcido com paixão; Eu não consigo ouvir os teus lábios curvados a dizer-me essas coisas horríveis - não o faças - tu partes o meu coração - eu mais cedo preferia ser arrendado **[2]** o dia todo, do que ter te amargurado, injusto e terrível - terrível.
> 
> Eu preciso de te ver em breve - tu és a coisa divina que eu quero - a coisa graciosa e genial - mas eu não sei como o fazer - Devo ir para Salisbury - ? Existem muitas dificuldades - a minha conta aqui é de 49£ por uma semana! Eu também tenho uma nova sala de estar por cima do Tâmisa - mas tu, porque é que não estás aqui, meu querido, maravilhoso menino - ? Temo que deva ir embora; sem dinheiro, sem crédito, e com um coração de chumbo -
> 
> Sempre teu,  
>  Oscar

**[1]** No original: _Out of sorts_ \- (literalmente, _Fora das sortes_ ) De mau humor; irrítavel.

 **[2]** No original: _Rented_ (literalmente, _Arrendado_ ) calão que significava prostituto em Londres


	4. Dezembro de 1893

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie**

> Meu querido Menino,
> 
> Obrigado pela tua carta. Eu estou sobrecarregado pelas asas dos abutres credores, e de mau humor **[1]** , mas estou contente com o conhecimento de que somos amigos outra vez, e que o nosso amor tenha passdo pela sombra e alienação da luz e tristeza e tenha saído com uma coroa de rosas como antigamente. Sejamos para sempre queridos um com o outro, como de fato sempre tivemos sido.
> 
> [...]
> 
> Eu penso em ti diariamente e sou sempre devotamente teu.
> 
> Oscar

**[1]** No original: _Out of sorts_ (Literalmente, _Fora das sortes_ ) de mau humor; irritável

_**Contexto** _

****O caso deles era intenso, cheio de tempestuosidade dramática, mas sustentava um amor profundo e genuíno. A carta acima foi depois dum rompimento recente.


	5. Julho de 1894

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie**

> Meu próprio querido Menino,
> 
> Espero que os cigarros tenham chegado bem. Eu almoçei com Gladys de Grey, Reggie e Aleck York lá. Eles querem que eu vá para Paris com eles na quinta-feira: eles dizem que quem usa flanela e chapéus de palha janta no Bois, mas claro, eu não tenho dinheiro, como de costume, e não posso ir. Além de que, eu quero ver-te. É realmente absurdo. Eu não consigo viver sem ti. Tu és tão querido, tão maravilhoso. Eu penso em ti o dia todo, e tenho saudades da tua graça, a tua beleza juvenil, o brilhante jogo de espada da tua sagacidade, a delicada fantasia do teu génio, tão surpreendente nos seus voos repentinos de andorinha em direção ao norte e ao sul, em direção ao sol e à lua - e, acima de tudo, tu próprio. A única coisa que me consola é o que Sybil da Rua Mortimer (a quem os mortais chamam de Sra. Robinson) me disse **[1]**. Se eu podesse desacreditar nela eu faria-o, mas não consigo, e eu sei que no início de Janeiro tu e eu iremos juntos numa grande viagem, e que a tua vida encantadora está sempre de mãos dadas com a minha. Meu querido menino maravilhoso, eu espero que sejas brilhante e feliz.
> 
> Eu fui até Bertie hoje, eu escrevi em casa, e depois fui e sentei-me com a minha mãe. Morte e Amor parecem caminhar em cada mão enquanto eu atravesso a vida: elas são as únicas coisas em que penso, as suas asas sombream-me.
> 
> Londres é um deserto sem os teus pés delicados... Escreve-me uma linha e leva todo o meu amor - agora e para sempre.
> 
> Sempre, e com devoção - mas eu não tenho palavras para o quanto te amo.
> 
> Oscar

**[1]** A profecia duma cartomante com quem Wilde tinha falado tournou-se realidade - Wilde e Bosie viajaram juntos para Argel no mês de Janeiro seguinte.


	6. 29 de Abril de 1895

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie**

> Meu mais querido Menino,
> 
> Isto é para te assegurar do meu imortal, o meu iterno amor por ti. Amanhã tudo vai acabar. Se a prisão e desonra forem o meu destino, pensa que o meu anor por ti e esta ideia, esta crença ainda mais divina, que tu me amas de volta vai-me sustentar na minha infelicidade e vai-me tornar capaz, eu espero, de aguentar o meu sofrimento mais pacientemente. Visto que a esperança, ou melhor a certeza, de te encontrar outra vez nalgum mundo é o objetivo e encorajamento da minha vida atual, ah! Eu devo continuar a viver neste mundo por causa disso.

_**Contexto** _

****Em 1895 no auge do seu sucesso literário, com a sua obra prima _The Importance Of Being Earnest_ continuamente recebendo aplausos em todos os palcos de Londres, Wilde mandou processar o pai de Douglas, o Marquês de Queensbery, por difamação. Mas as provas descobertas durante o julgamento levaram à prisão de Wilde sob a acusação de "indecência vulgar" com membros do mesmo sexo. Seguiram-se mais dois julgamentos, depois dos quais ele foi sentenciado a dois anos de trabalhos forçados na prisão. Em 29 de Abril daquele ano tendo atingindo o fundo do poço emocionalmente e psicológicamente, com a sua reputação arruinada e saúde deteriorada, Wilde escreveu a carta acima na véspera do julgamento final.


	7. 31 de Agosto de 1897

**De Oscar Wilde para Bosie, Café Suisse, Dieppe, Terça-feira, 7:30**

> Meu próprio querido Menino,
> 
> Eu recebi o teu telegrama à meia hora, e envia apenas una frase para dizer que eu sinto que a minha única esperança de outra vez fazer um belo trabalho artístico é estar contigo. Não era assim antigamente, mas agora é diferente, e tu realmente podes recriar em mim aquela energia e sentido de poder alegre do qual a arte depende. Toda a gente está furiosa comigo por ter voltado para ti, mas eles não nos entendem. Eu sinto que é apenas comigo que tu possas fazer alguma coisa. Refaz a minha vida destruída para mim, e assim a nossa amizade e amor terão um significado diferente para o mundo.
> 
> Eu queria que quando nos encontramos em Rouen não nos tivessemos separado. Existem agora abismos tão amplos de espaço e terra entre nós. Mas nós amamos um ao outro. Boa noite, querido. Sempre teu,
> 
> Oscar

_**Contexto** _

Pouco tempo depois de Wilde ter sido libertado da prisão ele escreveu esta carta a Douglas.


	8. 1 de Outubro de 1897

**De Oscar Wilde para Leonard Smithers**

> Como é que podes continuar a perguntar se Lord Alfred Douglas está em Naples? Tu sabes muito bem que está - nós estamos juntos. Ele entende-me a mim e à minha arte, e ama os dois. Eu espero nunca estar separado dele. Ele é o poeta mais delicado e expecional, e para além disso - de longe o melhor de todos os jovens poetas de Inglaterra. Tu tens que publicar o seu próximo volume; está cheio de letras encantadoras, música de flauta e música de lua, e sonetos em marfim e ouro. Ele é espirituoso, gracioso, belo de se olhar, e amável de se estar. Ele também arruinou a minha vida, por isso não posso deixar de amá-lo - é a única coisa a fazer.

_**Contexto** _

Talvez a articulação mais eloquente da relação deles vem desta carta que Wilde escreveu a Smithers - um solicitador de Sheffielde com um negócio paralelo de impressão erótica, que se tornou o único editor interessado nos livros de Wilde nos seus anos pós-prisão.


	9. Carta bónus: 1 de Abril de 1891

**De Marquês de Queensbery para Bosie**

 

> Alfred,-
> 
> É extremamente duloroso para mim escrever-te na tensão eu devo; mas por favor entende que eu rejeito quaisquer respostas de ti por escrito em troca. Depois das recentes histéricas e impertinentes, recuso-me a ficar zangado com isso, e recuso-me a ler mais cartas. Se tens algo a dizer-me vem cá e diz-me pessoalmente. Em primeiro lugar, devo entender que, tendo deixado Oxfordo como tu, com descrétido para ti mesmo, cujas razões foram-me totalmente explicadas pelo teu tutor, agora tu pretendes vadiar e descançar à vontade e não fazer nada? Todo o tempo que tu estavas a desperdiçar em Oxford eu estava a adiar com a garantia de que eventualmente tu irias para o Serviço Civil ou para o Ministério de Relações Internacionais, e depois eu fui adiado com garantia de que tu estavas a ir para o Bar.
> 
> Parece-me que tu pretendes não fazer nada. Eu recuso-me completamente, no entanto, a fornercer-te com fundos suficientes para que tu possas vadiar por aí. Tu estás a preparar um futuro miserável para ti, e seria do mais cruel e errado eu encorajar-te nisso. Em segundo lugar, eu chego à parte mais dolorosa desta carta - a tua intimidade com esse homem Wilde. Deve cessar ou eu irei te deserdar e parar com todo o financiamento monetário. Eu não vou tentar analizar essa intimidade, e eu não vou fazer nada; mas na minha cabeça fingir ser uma coisa é tão mau quanto sê-la. Com os meus próprios olhos eu vi vocês os dois na relação mais repugnante e nojenta expressa pela tua maneira e expressão. Nunca na minha experiência tinha visto tal visão como aquela nas tuas expressões horríveis. Não admira que as pessoas estejam a falar como estão. Também agora ouço sobre boa autoridade, mas isto pode ser falso, que a sua mulher está a pedir para se divorciar dele por sodomia e outros crimes. Isto é verdade ou tu não sabes disto? Se eu achasse que a coisa era verdadeira, e se tornasse propriedade pública, eu estaria justificado para lhe disparar quando o visse. Esses homens cristãos ingleses, como eles se dizem, querem acordar.
> 
> O teu tão-chamado-pai repugnado,
> 
> Queensbury.

**Telegrama de Bosie para Marquês de Queebsbury em resposta á carta acima**

> QUE HOMEMZINHO ENGRAÇADO QUE ÉS.

_**Contexto** _

A 1 de Abril desse mesmo ano, repugnado pela relação homossexual do seu filho com Wilde, o pai de Douglas, o nono Marquês de Queensbury escreveu-lhe a carta ameaçadora acima.


	10. Informação, Fontes e Contactos

**Fontes**

www.brainpickings.org/2013/07/15/oscar-wilde-love-letters-bosie/

www.lettersofnote.com/2012/03/your-disgusted-so-called-father.html

http://rictornorton.co.uk/wildelet.htm

**Informação**

E aconselho a ler os livros  _The Complete Letters of Oscar Wilde_ e _De Profundis_ para mais cartas e mais informação.

**Contactos**

Se tiverem alguma dúvida ou proposta comentem ou falem comigo nas seguintes redes sociais:  
Instagram - @Blankpires ou @ApolloJonghyun  
Twitter - @Blankpires


End file.
